Una vez en Diciembre
by Luce Walker
Summary: Pasaron 10 años tras la tragedia y la desaparición de la dinastía Jaeger. Se ofrece una recompensa de grandes cantidades a quien encuentre a Eren Jaeger, el nieto del emperador. Levi, embaucado por sus compañeros, decide buscar a un joven muchacho para que se haga pasar por él, y así obtener la recompensa. ¿Qué hará con un chico de ojos verdes que no tiene recuerdos? Enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora**: primero, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Este capítulo es un prólogo. Aconsejo que lean las notas al final del mismo, ya que aclararán varias cosas. El prólogo está narrado en primera persona, pero a partir del primer capítulo en adelante, serán en tercera persona.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Hubo una época, no mucho hace tiempo, en la que vivíamos en un mundo encantado de elegantes palacios y grandes fiestas. Corría el año 1916. Mi hijo, Grisha, era el zar de la Rusia Imperial. Por aquel entonces, la felicidad y las sonrisas eran los que hacían de aquella noche, una de las más agradables. La ciudad de San Petersburgo, vestía sus mejores galas, iluminada bajo el cielo oscuro. Diferentes personas cercanas a la familia real, se aproximaban a la entrada de Palacio para asistir al acontecimiento que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior.

Celebrábamos el tricentenario de gobierno de nuestra familia. Y esa noche, no había estrella que brillara más fuerte que la de nuestro dulce Eren, mi nieto más pequeño. Su sonrisa contagiaba a cada uno de nosotros. Yo lo observaba atentamente en el trono de mi hijo, mientras en un momento de sorpresa, Grisha le había sostenido por debajo de sus brazos y lo alzaba en un giro, provocando que su risa inundara mis oídos.

Cuando se fijó en mí, su ilusión fue mayor, plantando un beso en la mejilla de su padre, corriendo a mi dirección. Nos fundimos en el más cálido de los abrazos. Me rogó que no regresara a París, así que encargué un presente para él, para que la separación resultara más fácil para los dos. Portaba en sus manos, un dibujo hecho por sus manos. Lo guardé con cariño mientras le mostré mi presente. Sus ojos verdes, tan especiales, brillaron con una intensidad que grabé en mi memoria. Lo que yo poseía y le estaba enseñando, era algo parecido a un joyero pequeño, circular y dorado, con unos tonos verdes, como el de su mirada, para darle más color.

–¿Para mí? – preguntó con esa voz, la voz de la inocencia. Sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos –¿Es un joyero, verdad?

– Mira.

Saqué una especie de colgante, en específico, una pequeña llave que pendía de una cadena. Mi nieto lo observó con ojos curiosos, viendo cómo yo la introducía en el lateral del joyero. Como resultado, el joyero se abrió, y aparecieron dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Eren se percató de que se trataban de sus propios padres, además, le puso especial atención a la melodía que estaba entonando.

–¡Interpreta nuestra melodía!

–Puedes escucharla cada vez que vayas a acostarte, y fingir que es tu abuelo quien canta – le dije, una sonrisa cubría mi labios. A medida que la melodía seguía, comencé a pronunciar la canción que los dos habíamos hecho una vez. – Piensa en mí, siempre así, haz que el sueño recuerde…

Él, sosteniendo mi mano y la cajita de música, continuó, juntos.

–….tú vendrás, junto a mí, cuando llegue Diciembre…

Al finalizar, nuestra alegría era evidente en ambos.

–Lee lo que está escrito. – indiqué, señalando la llave.

Eren la inspeccionó, escrudiñando las letras grabadas en el oro de dicha llave. Leyó en voz alta.

–Juntos… en París. – enunció, y entonces, otro abrazo fue testigo del cariño de mi nieto. –¿¡De veras!? ¡Oh, abuelo, muchas gracias!

Tras ese gesto, sentí que la atención de Eren había sido arrebatada. Lo supe desde el instante en el que había reprimido una exclamación. Me di cuenta que miraba hacia atrás, por lo que tuve que girarme. Uno de los criados de Grisha, estaba agarrando a un niño, de la misma edad que Eren, con ocho años de edad. Por aquel entonces, probablemente tendría dos años más que mi nieto. Gruñía disconforme, pero mantenía la mirada fría, algo muy poco usual en los jóvenes de su edad. Había mirado hacia nosotros, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eren, inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

–¡Levi, tu lugar está en la cocina! – decía el mismo criado, en reproche.

Él no contestó. Sólo maldijo palabras que nuestros oídos no alcanzaron a escuchar. Una vez solos, no aparté la vista de mi nieto.

–¿Le conoces?

Eren negó al responder, con la cabeza.

–No personalmente. Desde que recuerdo, ha servido en Palacio. Siempre he querido acercarme a él, pero creo que no quiere ser mi amigo. Rehúsa mucho el contacto con el resto de criados.

–No te preocupes. No hay nadie que no quiera ser tu amigo, Eren. Eres una persona magnífica, y que tiene mucho que ofrecer.

–Gracias, abuelo. – sonrió, más animado. –¡Estoy deseando ir a París!

Sin embargo, nunca podríamos estar juntos en París. Pues, una oscura sombra había caído sobre los Jaeger. Se llamaba Nile Dawk. Creímos que era un hombre santo, pero era un farsante, ávido de poder y peligroso. Las personas en Palacio se alejaban a medida que avanzaba en sus pasos, enfrentándose a mi hijo, quien bajó las escaleras con la evidente indignación en su rostro.

–¿Cómo osas volver a Palacio?

– Pero… ¡yo soy su confidente!

–¿Confidente? ¡Já! – Grisha desconocía lo que podría avecinarse después de aquellas palabras. – ¡Eres un traidor, largo!

– ¿Cree que puede proscribir al gran Nile? – la sorna y atrevimientos en cada una de sus frases, asustaba a todas las personas que estábamos allí. – Por los oscuros que oculto en mí… ¡yo le maldigo a usted con un conjuro! Recuerde mis palabras, usted, y su familia morirán antes de quince días. ¡No descansaré hasta ver que la dinastía de los Jaeger, muere para siempre!

El miedo fue evidente en el ambiente. Mi hijo, desafiándole, ordenó que lo sacaran inmediatamente. Pero, antes de que eso fuera posible, algo similar a la magia, algo que nunca habíamos visto ni creíamos que existiera, emanó de las manos de Nile, un objeto que zarandeaba con fuerza, haciendo que la lámpara, de grandes dimensiones, que iluminaba esa noche en Palacio, cayera y descendiera sobre los invitados. Por suerte, nadie resultó herido, pero los gritos hicieron que mi nieto se escondiera tras de mí. Intenté protegerle con mis brazos, mientras veía cómo se llevaban a Dawk.

Consumido por su odio y rencor hacia Grisha y nuestra familia, Nile vendió su alma a cambio del poder para destruirnos. A partir de ese momento la chispa de infelicidad que cubría a nuestro país, fue abanicada hasta convertirse en una llama que pronto destruiría nuestras vidas para siempre. El recuerdo sigue siendo como una de las más dolorosas cicatrices en mi alma. Las puertas de Palacio habían sido forzadas por los revolucionarios, con ayuda de Nile Dawk. Todos corrían para salvar sus vidas, y yo, sin coger nada, había ido a buscar a mi nieto. El resto de ellos había ido con Grisha, pero su esposa Carla, desgraciadamente, no había corrido nuestra suerte. Mi afán de querer proteger a Eren, era mucho mayor. Hubiese querido protegerlos a todos, pero estuvo fuera de mi alcance. Corrí con él, en todo momento agarrado por mi brazo, hasta que sentí que me soltaba para retroceder.

–¡Eren!

–¡La caja de música!

Fue corriendo hacia su habitación. No pude más que perseguirle, y al entrar, escuchamos una explosión, y cristales rompiéndose. Ya estaban dentro de Palacio. Fue hacia él, tratando de buscar una salida, hasta que una voz salió a nuestra ayuda.

– ¡Por favor, corre! – traté de decirle a mi nieto en una súplica, hasta que otro joven, el dueño de esa voz, apareció. Era el mismo que Eren había visto aquel día, en la celebración. Recordaba su nombre. Levi.

– ¡Por aquí, por lo aposentos de los criados!

Abrió una especie de puerta, en la pared. Me introduje de inmediato, y jalé a Eren para que se adentrase conmigo. Era nuestra última oportunidad de escapar y salir vivos. Vi que volvía la mirada hacia atrás. Pude verlo. Se había caído la cajita de música al suelo.

–¡Mi caja de música! – dijo, pero Levi posó las manos en sus hombros, dedicándose una efímera mirada antes de empujarle al interior y cerrar la puerta.

–¡Tú sólo corre! – fue la primera vez que Levi habló a mi nieto, y la última. Fue una desgracia que ocurriera en esas circunstancias.

No sé qué le habría sucedido después de eso. Sentí que Eren lloraba mientras corríamos, quizás por ambas cosas. Por el destino de ese joven, y por esa caja de música. Por la situación, por la tragedia que estábamos viviendo. La nieve hizo dificultar la huida. Alejándonos ya de Palacio, siendo desapercibidos para los revolucionarios, estábamos a punto de ver la esperanza. Pero, en mitad de camino, sobre un puente, una sombra se abalanzó sobre mi nieto. Una risa congeló mi alma. Perversa, malvada. Nile Dawke cogía fuertemente la pierna de Eren.

–¡Nile!

Agarré a Eren del brazo, negándome a que lo arrebatase de mi lado. El forcejeo fue mayor, y sus palabras retomaron protagonismo en mi mente:

–¡Jamás te escaparás de mí, niño, jamás!

Pero un crujido hizo que su risa se apagara. El hielo del que una vez había sido un río, se estaba rompiendo. Eren aprovechó esa distracción como una ventaja, propinándole una patada, y vimos cómo Nile Dawke comenzaba a hundirse. Desesperado, trataba de sostenerse en la superficie, pero el agua helada inmovilizó la mitad de su cuerpo, hundiéndose. Lo único que quedó de él, fue su mano crispándose en un intento de salir, terminándose también por desaparecer en el agua.

Aunque el destino no quiso concederme la felicidad, la poca que poseía, al menos, después de perder a toda mi familia. Cuando ya creíamos que íbamos a escapar, Eren y yo, corriendo hacia un tren que ya estaba en marcha. Había demasiadas personas que intentaban huir, desesperadas, pero nunca solté la mano de mi nieto. Un buen hombre consiguió sostenerme y subirme al tren, pero no a Eren. La tensión en mi corazón me hizo reaccionar, alzando el brazo, la mano hacia mi nieto. Grité con todas mis fuerzas:

–¡Eren!

Eren sostuvo mi mano, mientras intentaba seguir al tren, que aumentaba su velocidad, y superaba el ritmo de las piernas del pequeño. Sus ojos me imploraban, el terror era infundado en ellos, ese color verde, como el de la primavera, tenía miedo de no poder volver a abrirse.

–¡Eren!

–¡Abuelo!

–¡Aquí! ¡Cógeme de la mano, no sueltes mi mano!

–¡No me sueltes!

Pero la nevada ya borraba nuestras vistas. La velocidad y su cuerpo ya no se lo permitían. Los dedos de Eren se resbalaron de los míos, y vi cómo cayó contra el suelo. No se levantaba. El fuerte golpe recibido en la cabeza… no sabía si estaba inconsciente. Pero no podía permitirlo. No quería que nada malo le pasara. Grité, grité su nombre, quise bajarme del tren, pero el resto de personas me agarraron, impidiéndomelo.

–¡EREEEN!

Tantas vidas fueron destrozadas esa noche. Lo que siempre había existido, desapareció para siempre. Y a Eren, mi adorado nieto, no volví a verlo.

Nunca más.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: como bien habrán podido deducir, esta es una versión de ''Anastasia'' pero con los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin. Ante todo, afirmar que esto es un fic Riren, en resumidas cuentas, LevixEren. Y lo será hasta el final. Otra cosa es, que al ser una versión, algo habrá modificado, quizás, en la historia. Primero que nada, a alguna persona le habrá resultado incoherente que Eren o Grisha, sean de Rusia. Y sobre todo por el apellido de ambos. Sin embargo, la historia en sí no me lo permitía, si lo hubiera ambientado en Alemania, no habría salido bien, no al menos con mis métodos, y además, terminaría demasiado pronto si se tratara de Alemania. Más adelante entenderán por qué. Y otro dato más: el abuelo de Eren en la historia, es **Dot Pixis.** Obviamente, no tendría ese apellido**.** Espero que la idea del fic no les haya parecido absurda, y que le den una oportunidad. Si dejan un comentario, se agradecería muchísimo. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I.**

**Diez años después.**

San Petersburgo amanecía como cada mañana habitual. Rodeada de gente, miles de voces hablando entre ellas, y con el ruido de los trenes, el silbido que señalaba las partidas de aquellos que podían permitirse el evadirse de un país que estaba pasando hambre. Algunos holgazanes dormían, negándose a dar cara al crudo frío que siempre les daba la bienvenida nada más despertar. Con el nuevo orden, la comida empezaba a ser poca, y la muchedumbre sucumbía a lo que les podía distraer: las habladurías.

Pero sólo una persona en toda la capital de Rusia, ignoraba los cuentos que por ahí se relataban. Un hombre, que cruzaba ya los veinte años, enfundado en una chaqueta negra de aspecto formal para lo que realmente era su condición, caminaba en la masa de rusos que se aglomeraban todos los días. Odiaba esa obligación, ya que si no asistía al negocio clandestino que tenía entre manos, era una comida que perdía hoy. Y no sólo él, también sus compañeros.

Era un grupo reducido, pero personas fiables. O al menos, eso había ido analizando Levi a medida que transcurrieron los años, ganándose experiencia con ellos. Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin y Hanji Zoe. Esta última sacaba de los nervios al chico, pero era consciente de que su ayuda era necesaria, pues tenía varios contactos fuera y dentro de Rusia. Pese a que Levi tuviera otro origen, el resto de su vida había sido criado allí. Sin embargo, ella había pasado mitad de su existencia en Francia.

Tuvo que fruncir el ceño al sentir que le detenían. Lo relajó de inmediato al ver que se trataba de Petra, que miraba algo confusa hacia atrás. Al darse cuenta el porqué de ese gesto, se percató que la causa era, ni más ni menos, que Hanji. Estaba hablando animadamente con un señor que le ofrecía un periódico, y ella parecía no caber en su asombro.

–¿Qué puñetas está haciendo? – soltó sin más, Levi era conocido también por su mal lenguaje. –Petra, tráela aquí si no quiere que la recupere yo a golpes.

–Está como una regadera. – sentenció Auruo, riéndose. Sin embargo, tuvo que callar cuando Petra le propinó un codazo. –¿Qué? ¡Si es la verdad!

–No hables así de Hanji. Cuando te ves muy apurado siempre acudes a ella, ingrato. – riñó la joven, entornando los ojos y yendo a por la chica. –Esperad un momento.

Pero, aunque Petra fuera a buscarla, ahora eran ambas las que se quedaban hablando con el hombre. Levi ya empezaba a irritarse con el asunto, ya que precisamente no les sobraba el tiempo. Auruo intentaba controlarse en sus carcajadas, mientras que Erd suspiraba. Mujeres. A veces sí que no podía confiar en ellas. Agotándosele la paciencia, se aproximó a las dos, arrebatándoles el periódico que supuestamente, ya se había fijado que lo habían comprado.

–En vez de emplear vuestro tiempo en mierdas, lo mejor sería que mováis vuestras piernas, si no quieres que lo haga yo de una patada, cuatro ojos.

Esa amenaza provocó que Hanji riera en voz alta. Escandalosa, como habitualmente era. Levi chasqueó la lengua, y cuando creía que ya retomarían el ritmo, fue detenido por ella.

–No es justo que me amenaces a mí y no a Petra. Veo mucho favoritismo aquí. – dijo Hanji sin rodeos, ganando pues, un sonrojo en las mejillas de la nombrada, que Levi ignoró completamente.

–Con esa estupidez no significa que no te vaya a dar un buen golpe.

–¡No seas tan gruñón, enano! – el tic en una de las cejas de Levi, indicaba que odiaba que lo llamase así, pero eso también se había hecho costumbre. A pesar de su mirada asesina, Hanji le arrebató el periódico, mostrándole lo que había en él, en portada. –¡Mira lo que pone aquí! ¿Sabes lo que andan contando por ahí?

–No, no me interesa.

Por desgracia, Erd y Auruo, que finalmente se habían acercado para saber por qué tanta la tardanza ahora incluida con su jefe, y a juzgar por los rostros de ambos hombres, Levi pudo percibir una creciente curiosidad en sus ojos. Lo último que le faltaba, era que la cuatro ojos les infectase de sus locuras. No había tiempo para tonterías. Pero, cuando Auruo leyó el titular, vio que estaba sorprendido y eso ocasionó que su mirada se clavase ahí.

–Esto es increíble. – decía el susodicho, Erd también estaba asombrado. –El zar ha muerto, pero dicen que una hija se salvó.

–¿Pero no decían que… los habían ejecutado a todos? – preguntó Petra, un escalofrió la recorrió al pensarlo.

–Aquí pone que se trata del joven Eren. – dijo Erd.

–¡Chitón, te van a oír! – susurró Petra, puesto que algunas personas les observaban.

Parecían niños pequeños, se dijo Levi, y ante la mención del tema tuvo que entornar los ojos. Sólo era un simple rumor, ni siquiera sabían si era cierto. Probablemente estaría muerto, los revolucionaron eran más rápidos de los que ellos podían imaginar. Por supuesto, sus compañeros apenas sabían de su pasado, y él nunca había mencionado el tema, debido a que tampoco quería ser descubierto y que autoridades mayores le estuvieran molestando. Inconscientemente, llevó una mano a su bolsillo, donde el frío contacto de un objeto hizo roce con su piel. Era un pequeño joyero.

–¿Han acabado ya con sus gilipolleces? – preguntó, molesto.

–Es un chisme que está corriendo con gran poder, Levi. – afirmó Hanji, una sonrisa ladeada se presentaba en sus labios, y eso era mala señal. Muy mala señal. –Dicen que el padre del zar con gusto pagará si sabe que su nieto vivo está.

No, definitivamente, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación.

–Sólo un estúpido haría algo así.

–¡Diez millones de rublos! – gritó Auruo, espantado y a la vez haciéndosele la boca agua. La cifra hasta le impresionó a Levi, aunque no exteriormente. ¿Diez millones? Eso era muchísimo dinero.

–¡Más de lo que podríamos soñar! – asintió, Hanji, orgullosa. –Hay muchas personas que están en su búsqueda. Pero nosotros no haremos eso. Será mucho más fácil. Dicen que algunos instruyen a jóvenes que tengan un gran parecido con él. ¡Podemos conseguirlo! Es un plan perfecto. Sólo nos falta el chico. Se acabarían las falsificaciones de papeles, el vender objetos robados ¡y he conseguido nuestros billetes!

–¿¡Qué!? – Hanji le mostró seis billetes a Petra. –¡Son para París!

–Has hecho cosas sin consultarme, cuatro ojos. – dijo Levi, aunque todos vieron que ya no se mostraba tan molesto y con ganas de seguir el camino. Ahora, le había quitado los billetes a Hanji, mientras los examinaba. –¿Dónde los has conseguido? ¿Tus contactos?

–Así es. Entonces… ¿qué me decís? – pasó el brazo por los hombros de Levi, mirando al resto de sus amigos. –¿Nos vamos, chicos? Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Pero no pudo recibir respuesta de ellos, ya que Levi le dio como regalo, un puñetazo en el estómago. Se alejaba ahora de ella mientras seguía inspeccionando los billetes, caminando y cavilando sobre lo que hacer. Petra ayudó a una adolorida Hanji, que lloriqueaba pero a la vez reía, jamás la comprenderían. Por otra parte, Auruo y Erd se habían situado a ambos lados de su jefe.

–¿Qué haremos, Levi? – preguntó Auruo con cierto nerviosismo, ya que no aceptar ese plan, era rechazar una gran oportunidad que salvarían sus vidas.

–¿No es evidente? Voy a reservar el viejo teatro para todos aquellos jóvenes que quieran presentarse como candidatos. Más les vale que sean buenos y se aprendan su papel. Sino, juró que ahorcaré a esa loca desde el sitio más alto de San Petersburgo.

Erd y Auruo, no pudieron hacer más que intercambiar una mirada llena de victoria.

* * *

No muy lejos de la ciudad de San Petersburgo, el cielo seguía presentándose oscuro y gris cerca de un orfanato, donde aquellos niños que habían sido abandonados por sus padres, tenían algo parecido a una vida, pese a que aquella casa de madera vieja diera la impresión de caerse algún día, un día perteneciente a un futuro muy incierto. Los copos de nieve caían uno tras otro, pero a los pequeños no les importaba. La mayoría estaban asomados a las ventanas, y despedían a alguien con mucho ahínco, como si no quisieran que se marchara definitivamente.

Se trataba de un chico de unos dieciocho años. Salía por la puerta, seguido del encargado de aquel orfanato, que hablaban sin cesar mientras él no le hacía caso, porque estaba más pendiente de despedir a todos los niños que una vez habían sido como sus hermanos.

Vestía una chaqueta vieja, de color verde mohoso, la cual le quedaba grande, ya que casi rozaba parte de sus tobillos. La boina que llevaba, cubría parte de su cabello castaño, y su cuello era tapado por una bufanda roja. Sus manos también estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de tela que apenas le tapaban los dedos. En cuanto a sus pantalones y camisa, había hecho lo que había podido para hacerles un apaño, ya que tampoco le pertenecían, y la parte superior le quedaba algo ancha, aunque se había metido de la mejor manera la camisa por dentro del pantalón, sosteniéndolo con un cinturón.

Agitaba el brazo en gesto de despedida, sonriéndoles.

–Te he encontrado trabajo en la fábrica de pescado, baja por ese camino hasta el cruce de la carretera, a la izquierda…

–¡Adiós! ¡Adiós a todos!

–¿Me estás escuchando? – cortó el encargado con desdén, era huraño y no tenía pelo en la cabeza.

–Le escucho, camarada Keith Shadis. – dijo el chico, bajando la mirada hacia el hombre que le había ofrecido casa una vez. No era que no le tuviese respeto, pero en muchas ocasiones, aquel individuo no le traba bien.

–Has sido una espina en mi costado desde que te trajeron aquí. – soltó como si fuera veneno, agarrándole de la bufanda y arrastrándole hacia la puerta. El joven quiso deshacerse del agarre, debido a que le hacía daño en la garganta, pero no pudo. –Comportándote como el Rey de Saba, en lugar del Don Nadie Sin Nombre que eres. Durante los últimos diez años, te he alimentado, te he vestido, te he mantenido a cubierto...

Mientras Keith Shadis hablaba, él entornó los ojos y se puso a enumerar las cosas que decía con los dedos, imitándoles y repitiendo sus frases, hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por su parte. Se llevó las manos a la zona, sobándosela e intentando no quejarse, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás. Era claro el enfado de Shadis.

–¿¡Cómo se explica que no tengas idea de quién eras antes de vivir con nosotros, pero nunca olvidas todo eso!? – abrió la puerta de hierro con desgana.

–¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sí que tengo una idea de…!

–¡Já, ya, claro! – además de la bufanda, el chico portaba algo más en su cuello, sólo que solía esconderlo debajo de su camisa. Como Keith era conocedor de ello, no dudó en meter la mano y sacar la llave y leer como si se burlara. –Juntos en París…así que quieres ir a Francia a buscar a tu familia ¿eh? Señoritingo, es hora de que vayas ocupar un sitio en la vida, en la vida y en la fila ¡y puedes estar agradecido también!

Lo empujó sin cuidado, haciendo que cayera en la nieve. Keith cerró las puertas de las que una vez fue su hogar. Reía a carcajada limpia, pasando la llave y volviendo de nuevo al orfanato.

–¡Juntos en París, menuda estupidez!

Después de eso, no le quedó más remedio que caminar sin rumbo. Recordaba las palabras del encargado, pero le llevaría algunos minutos, y si se desviaba, quizás una hora. Suspiró, pisando fuerte en la nieve y volviendo a imitar al viejo cascarrabias. Se puso encorvado como él, poniendo una voz ronca y fea, casi también adoptando su expresión facial.

–¡Puedes estar agradecido, Don Nadie Sin Nombre! – recuperó su postura anterior, poniéndose erguido y refunfuñando. –¡Por supuesto que estoy agradecido! ¡Agradecido de marcharme!

A pesar de que decía eso, realmente estaba agradecido de haber conocido a todos esos niños. Suspiró con pesadez, siguiendo su camino, hasta que se topó con unas señales que no se leían muy bien por la nieve acumulada en ellas. Tuvo que acercarse, y limpiar con sus propias manos la madera, apartando todo aquel montón y distinguiendo lo que indicaba.

–Tuerce a la izquierda ha dicho. – murmuró. –Bueno, ya sé lo que hay a la izquierda… seré Don Nadie Sin Nombre para siempre. – frunció el ceño. Esa idea no le convencía. Si iba a la izquierda, tendría que trabajar en una fábrica de pescado, y seguramente se burlarían de él por no poseer un nombre. –Pero si tuerzo a la derecha...-dijo, mirando a esa dirección. –Tal vez podría encontrar…a quien me dio este colgante. Si me lo dio, debía de quererme.

No evitó el llevar la mano hacia la misteriosa llave que llevaba colgando en su cuello desde que tenía memoria. Varias preguntas sin respuesta corrían alrededor de aquel simple objeto. Quizás no era nada importante, eso se lo había dicho a sí mismo en incontables ocasiones. Pero sentía que no era así. Un presentimiento mayor le invadía cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en esa llave, y sobre todo, en lo que había escrito en esta. Perdido y confuso, se encogió de hombros, comenzando a desesperarse.

–Esto es una locura. ¿Yo? ¿Ir a París? – empezó a dar vueltas en el mismo sitio, sin saber qué hacer. –¡Envíame una señal! ¡Una indirecta! ¡Lo que sea!

Pero al no recibir respuesta, se sentó pesaroso en el montón de nieve más próximo que encontró. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó como si algo resurgiera de algún sitio, y no se dio cuenta hasta que su bufanda era tironeada. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al descubrir a un perrito de un tamaño pequeño, de color negro y que tiraba de la tela.

–¡Eh! – sonrió inevitablemente ante una nueva presencia, ya que pensaba que estaría solo. Parecía abandonado, ni siquiera tenía collar. El perro le ladró. – No tengo tiempo para jugar, amigo. Espero una señal.

De repente, el perro le mordió la mano, y eso provocó dolor. No quiso gritar, y entonces le dio la sensación de que el perro parecía ofendido. Quizás…

–¿Eres amiga? – la perrita ladró, agitando la cola. –¡Vaya! Lo siento pequeña. ¿No tienes dueño?

El animal siguió ladrando, y se fijó pues, en un detalle. Quería ir hacia un camino, y al haberle arrebatado la bufanda, le indicaba con eso que le siguiera, o al menos, para recuperarla. Inspiró aire profundamente, no tenía tiempo para eso. Pero, cuando alzó la mirada a las señales, todo estuvo claro. No reprimió una expresión de desconcierto, observando a la perrita que aún le esperaba.

–Una perrita que quiere que vaya a San Petersburgo… a la derecha. – su desesperación anterior se disolvió. Ahora, miraba con interés y nueva ilusión al animal. –Está bien. Sé reconocer una indirecta. ¡Dirijámonos pues, a San Petersburgo! ¿Qué nombre puedo ponerte? –se tocó el mentón, pensando. Chasqueó los dedos. –¡Ya sé! Te llamarás Mika. ¿Te gusta?

La perrita ladró con energía. Rió, su presentimiento acababa de cobrar fuerza. Su aventura estaba a punto de comenzar, dando un giro completo a su vida.

* * *

Aún tenía tiempo de echarse atrás. No era muy tarde para retractarse de su decisión. Sentado en una silla y con ganas de tirarse por un acantilado, Levi ya no aguantaba más. La noticia se había expandido como la pólvora, y numerosos candidatos se habían presentado. Sin embargo, el siguiente era peor que el anterior. Todos eran unos ineptos, y más de uno había tratado de seducir a Petra o a la cuatro ojos, que eso último jamás lo había considerado humanamente posible. Auruo se había puesto en conflicto con uno de ellos por insistirle a Petra, y Erd tuvo que relajar el ambiente.

–Bueno, sí, sí, ya puede marcharse…– decía Hanji, despidiendo a otro más.

–¡Pero tengo aspecto de príncipe!

–¡Siguiente! – gritó Levi, haciendo que el chico captara la indirecta y se marchara con el rabo entre las piernas.

–Levi, si les gritas, vas a espantar a nuestro Eren.

–Este plan es tan podrido como las alcantarillas de Rusia.

–Jefe, Hanji tiene razón. Por una vez. – dijo Erd, ganándose una queja de la chica de gafas. –Si lo hacemos bien, nos veremos recompensados a pesar de todo lo que tengamos que aguantar. Sea paciente.

–Oh, aquí viene otro candidato. – susurró Petra, haciendo que todos guardasen silencio.

Levi alzó una ceja al ver entrar en escenario a un hombre que llevaba puesto un abrigo. Cuando se lo quitó, vio que tenía un puro en la mano, y un cuerpo de espanto en el sentido de que mucho vodka había pasado por ese estómago para estar tan lleno de grasa. Parecía sacado de la fábrica de pescado. Pero, lo que más le espantó, aparte de su poca limpieza, fue la frase que dijo con una voz ronca, como la de un camionero:

–Abuelo, soy yo, Eren.

Auro estalló en risas, Petra se tapó la cara con las manos, Hanji también estaba al borde del llanto por reprimir sus carcajadas, y Erd simplemente suspiró. Pero Levi ya no tenía más paciencia, se levantó bruscamente, provocando que la silla en la que permanecía sentado se cayera, cogiendo su chaqueta y abandonando el lugar.

–¿Pero quién ha dejado entrar a ese tío? – preguntó Auruo.

–No lo sé, pero será mejor que volvamos a por Levi. – opinó Petra, y todos concordaron en lo mismo.

* * *

El camino no había sido tan largo como esperaba. Había andado bastante, pero una humilde familia que viajaba en su trineo, le ofreció llevarle en lo poco que quedaba de trayecto hacia San Petersburgo, encontrándose después en medio de una ola de persona que iban y venían, sin percatarse de su presencia. Tampoco le fue difícil llegar hasta la estación, haciendo una cola que creyó que jamás terminaría.

Cuando por fin le tocó a él, sostuvo a Mika entre sus brazos, y dijo con seguridad:

–Uno para París, por favor.

–El visado de salida.

Le miró, confundido.

–¿Qué visado?

El hombre que lo atendía, tuvo que pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo, puesto que gritó:

–¡No habrá billete sin visado de salida!

Y no tuvo tiempo a replicar, ya que cerró en sus narices. No creía la mala educación de la gente en aquel lugar, aunque estaba muy acostumbrado a los malos tratos, y el ejemplo más directo era Keith Shadis. Sus esperanzas volvieron a reducirse. Era muy iluso. ¿Cómo pretendía viajar si no tenía papeles, ni nombre, nada que lo identificase? Estuvo a punto de marcharse, sin saber qué hacer. Quizás retomar el camino e ir a la izquierda, la fábrica de pescado. Ese sería su futuro.

Pero, alguien le detuvo. Una vieja mujer encapuchada, con una pequeña joroba, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Un poco desconfiado, lo hizo, aunque en el fondo no tenía nada que perder.

–Ve con Levi, él te puede ayudar.

¿Levi?

–¿Dónde le puedo encontrar?

–En el antiguo Palacio, pero no te has enterado por mí. Ve, anda, anda.

Se quedó quieto, tratando de pensar. ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Pero no tenía ni idea. Sólo supo que la pronunciación de ese nombre era agradable a los labios, hasta que tuvo que negar con la cabeza, era una tontería. Existían muchos nombres bonitos en el mundo. Alejándose de la estación, empezó a preguntar a las personas que conocían el antiguo Palacio. Varias no quisieron responderle, y otras le murmuraban como si tuviesen miedo de ser escuchados. ¿A qué era debido eso? Era un misterio.

Al final, con diferentes indicaciones pero que todas conducían al mismo sitio, supo llegar hasta su destino. El escalofrío que sintió al verse ante tan gran estructura, lo adjudicó al frío que hacía. Era extraño, pero su alma, sin aviso alguno, estaba experimentando un sentimiento cálido, pero no sabía discernir cuál. Cuando estuvo frente a las viejas puertas, se percató de un detalle: estaban tapadas por tablas de madera. Allí ya no quedaban puertas. Pero, un salto de Mika le distrajo. Bajó de sus brazos, y se adentró en uno de los huecos que había entre tabla y tabla.

–¡Mika! – llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. –¡Eh, Mika! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Oyó un ladrido, y tuvo que suspirar. No tenía opción. Reuniendo la fuerza que poseía, agarró de una de las tablas y tiró de ella. No tardó en soltarse de sus clavos por la fricción. Orgulloso, la dejó en el suelo y entró en Palacio. Por un instante iba a decir si alguien se encontraba en casa, pero por supuesto, quién iba a estar ahí. Nadie había.

–¿Mika? – volvió a llamar. Avanzó, lentamente y observando todo con detenimiento. El lugar era inmenso. Tiempo atrás, aquello debía de ser hermoso, pensó.

Siguió en su búsqueda, hasta que vio una larga y amplia mesa. Objetos viejos estaban sobre ella. Curioso, cogió uno de ellos, en concreto, un plato. Estaba lleno de polvo. Sopló con cuidado, y sorprendentemente, vio su reflejo en él. Pero, algo le contrarió. Dos personas aparecieron en ese reflejo. Un niño y un hombre, bailando. El plato se le resbaló de las manos, ocasionando ruido, pero no rompiéndose. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo para despertar de su ensoñación. No era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Tenía alucinaciones, también había ocurrido en el orfanato, pero nadie, nunca, le creía. Dudaba siempre de que aquello perteneciera a sus recuerdos, además, tampoco se lo podrían confirmar o negar. Escuchó otro ladrido, y se dejó guiar hasta aparecer en una gran sala. Debía de encontrarse en el centro de la misma, al final, porque frente a él, había unas escaleras de alfombra roja que le conducían a esta. Era una vista hermosa. Allí estaba Mika, que le miraba, sentada y quieta.

–Este lugar… es como si reviviera un sueño.

Pero él ya no la estaba mirando al animal. Sin saber lo que hacía, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, despacio, y entonces, una melodía vino a su mente, con la misma que soñaba todas las noches. Una letra surgió de su garganta, suave.

_Dulce voz, ven a mí, haz que el alma, recuerde…_

_Oigo aún, cuanto oí…_

_Una vez, en Diciembre…_

Se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto, sin ser dueño de sus actos. Sus pies ya estaban tocando el suelo de la sala.

_Quién me abraza con amor…_

_Veo prados alrededor…_

_Esa gente tan feliz…_

_Son sombras para mí…_

Giró en el sitio, y cuando sus ojos alzaron la vista, innumerables personas aparecieron tras las ventanas. Vestigios de un recuerdo, personas que no eran reales, pero que una vez, sin saber por qué, fueron reales para él. Vestidos con sus mejores galas, acompañados con sus maridos y esposas, tocaron el suelo, y comenzaban a bailar. Era perfecto. La melodía cobraba más energía, más fuerza.

_Quién me abraza con amor…_

_Veo prados alrededor…_

_Esa gente tan feliz…_

_Son sombras para mí…_

En ese instante, tres personas se acercaron a él. Dos jovencitas, una que tenía unos ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los suyos, de cabello rojo, y expresión risueña. La segunda, poseía cabellos negros, cortos, y su mirada de un gris oscuro. Al lado de ambas, la tercera persona, era un chico. De ojos azules y cabello rubio, los tres comenzaron a sonreírle, mientras le sostenían la mano, una de ellas el besaba en la mejilla, y entonces, un brillo le inundó. No se daba cuenta, pero vestía ropas, las cuales no miró, pero le daban aspecto de un príncipe.

_Cuando fue, no murió…._

_Como el fuego, que prende…_

_Volverá, esa voz…_

_Cuando llegue, Diciembre…_

Bailó con diferentes mujeres que no conocía. Hasta que se quedó solo. Las personas que le acompañaban se alejaban de su presencia, y una mujer se acercaba, junto a un hombre. El hombre se detuvo en su camino, mirándole desde la distancia, mientras que la mujer no paró hasta quedar frente a él. Cabello castaño, ojos marrones. De una belleza incalculable. Le resultaba conocida, pero desconocía de qué. Alzó los brazos hacia ella, posando una mano en su cintura. Con la mano derecha, atrapó gentilmente una de sus manos, tan suaves y delicadas, e inició los pasos que los guiaron en un nuevo baile. Sin embargo, fueron segundos efímeros que quiso poder disfrutar, alargarlos hasta que el tiempo se convirtiese en algo eterno.

Pronunció la última palabra de la canción, ese Diciembre que no recordaba haber disfrutado con las personas que quería. Con esas personas que jamás podría recordar, no después de tanto tiempo. El baile dio fin, y unos labios fueron depositados en su frente, con un cariño indescriptible. La mujer retrocedía lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de aquel joven. Quiso ir hacia ella, quiso abrazarla, pero una voz rompió toda la magia en la que estuvo envuelto. Todo desapareció, y volvía a encontrarse en lo que una vez, había sido el antiguo Palacio.

–¡Eh!

La ensoñación fue disuelta. Parpadeó varias veces, la calma había sido destruida, y la única alarma que se reprodujo en su mente, era la de salir de allí cuanto antes. Podría meterse en un grave problema. Ni siquiera buscó al dueño de la voz, que parecía ser la de un hombre, reaccionó de tal manera que abandonó la sala para subir las escaleras lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían, con el objetivo de coger a Mika en brazos y marcharse.

Sin embargo, apenas había alcanzado los escalones principales que escuchó más voces, unas diferentes a otras. Sudó frío sin evitarlo ¿cuántas personas había en ese lugar? ¿No se suponía que el antiguo Palacio estaba abandonado? Eso era lo que se había presupuesto al entrar, aunque era lógico que no todo el mundo tenía el permiso de andar a sus anchas por ahí.

–¡No huyas desgraciado! – oyó que alguien, tras decir eso, emitió un quejido. Una voz de mujer surgió en consecuencia.

–¡No le digas eso a un desconocido! Le estás asustando.

–¡Espera! – ¿otra voz femenina?

Mika inició sus ladridos cuando le vio llegar. Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando una última voz se alzó sobre las demás. Tuvo el poder suficiente para que su cuerpo se detuviera en seco. Fría, cortante, y con una tranquilidad que le hizo sentir inseguridad. Sobre todo, por las siguientes palabras que cayeron sobre él como un torrente de cuchillos o pistolas apuntando hacia su persona.

–Más te vale que te detengas si no quieres que lo haga yo a base de golpes.

Tragó en seco. Su espina dorsal se tensó por la amenaza, porque eso era, una clara y suculenta amenaza ¿no? Y a juzgar por las voces, le sobrepasaban en número. Era injusto. Había escuchado alrededor de cinco voces, y él era un pobre alma perdida sin nombre que iba acompañado por una cachorrilla como Mika. Aunque, era consciente que no había que engañarse por su tamaño. Pequeña pero con agallas. O eso es lo que creía él.

–Date la vuelta.

Inspiró aire, y acumulando todo el valor que poseía, giró, sin prisa, y dirigió una mirada llena de desafío al dueño de la voz que estaba intercambiado un diálogo con él. Sus sospechas fueron acertadas. Cinco personas estaban a mitad de las escaleras. Dos mujeres, y tres hombres. Uno de ellos, le miraba con cierto desdén, y el que parecía ser el más intimidante de todos, le observaba inquisitivamente.

–¿Cómo has entrado?

No halló las razones, pero quedó desarmado ante esos ojos. Un gris como la tormenta estaban clavados en él, y creyó verse atrapado por ellos. No desvió la mirada de aquel hombre de cabello oscuro hasta que una mujer con gafas, reprimió una especie de grito, como sorpresa. Dando la impresión de estar irritado, el causante de sus extrañas sensaciones, tuvo que clavar su atención en su compañera.

–Más te vale tener una excusa para ese sonido tan desagradable.

–¡Levi, mira! – la mujer se ajustaba las gafas, y señalaba temblorosa de la emoción hacia él. Alzó una ceja inconscientemente ¿qué pasaba? –¡Es idéntico!

Y Levi supo a lo que se refería aquella loca mujer. Detrás de aquel joven al que tenía pensado interrogar y echar mediante métodos no muy amables y considerados, había un cuadro que ya tuvo la ocasión de observar, desde la primera vez que se habían instalado en el antiguo Palacio para llevar a cabo todos sus trabajos. Era una pintura, donde se representaba a la familia del zar. Justo al lado de ese chico, el rostro del hijo más pequeño de Grisha Jaeger, estaba Eren.

Estaba seguro que Eren Jaeger, tendría que estar muerto. Todos, menos el Emperador, habían sido ejecutados por los revolucionarios, hace exactamente diez años. Se había especulado que el hijo más joven podía estar vivo, era más, Levi se había dejado guiar por esos rumores, pero no porque creyese que Eren permanecía con vida, sino simplemente para quitarse un lastre en su vida, y conseguir la recompensa. No había más intenciones allá de eso.

Pero, debía admitir una cosa. Ambos se parecían bastante. Junto a la pintura, los ojos verdes de Eren Jaeger habían revivido en aquel chico de aspecto andrajoso, que aún miraba a cada uno de ellos, contrariado por la sorpresa del grupo. Hasta Petra se había llevado una mano a los labios, evidenciando el parecido.

–Lo hemos encontrado.

Hanji no cabía en su gozo.

Levi, en cambio, había revivido aquellos recuerdos.

La última vez que vio unos ojos verdes así.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Varias aclaraciones en este capítulo. Primero, el nombre de la perrita, **Mika**, es una abreviatura del nombre de Mikasa. Os preguntaréis ¿acaso el perro es Mikasa? Puedo decir que sí y que no. Solo es una versión de ella, se me ocurrió por lo protectora que es con Eren, y le venía bien ese papel, sin embargo, Mikasa tiene dos papeles en esta historia. La razón de por qué Eren le puso Mika al perrito, es por la sencilla razón de que le** recuerda** a alguien. Ella tomaría uno de los papeles de las hermanas de Anastasia en la película. Sólo que, obviamente él no sabe que tiene hermanos, y se lo puso inconscientemente, no porque la recuerde íntegramente. Después, las tres personas que aparecieron cuando Eren estaba cantado, obviamente son Mikasa, Armin, e Isabel. Isabel es un personaje del manga que tiene a Levi como protagonista. Sus ojos verdes me recuerdan muchísimo a los de Eren, y también parte de su personalidad. Me pareció interesante enlazarlos como hermanos.

Otra cuestión, sólo por si acaso. Creo que quedó claro en el capítulo, pero Levi cree que Eren no está vivo. Ya veremos como se desarrollará lo demás.

También sé que había dicho que actualizaría el Viernes, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, este capítulo ya estaba terminado. ¡Y no pude evitarlo! Creo que lo revisé bien, si no es así, pido perdón por eso.

¿Comentarios? Muchas gracias por los que me dejaron en la publicación en el prólogo, siempre suelo contestar a todos. A los que no posean cuenta, se los agradezco también muchísimo. ¡Me gusta leer la opinión de las personas! Espero que os haya gustado. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II.**

Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Ante ellos, un joven cuya apariencia era completamente idéntica al más joven de los descendientes del zar, había aparecido por obra del destino. Levi escuchó cómo Hanji balbuceaba palabras incoherentes, y deseó silenciarla para siempre. Por otro lado, Erd y Auruo intercambiaban miradas, de tal manera que se comunicaban bajo el silencio. Petra, en cambio, no sabía qué decir.

–¿Eres Levi?

La voz del chico hizo que todos reaccionaran. No lo preguntó con temor, pese a que se encontraba con un grupo de personas que no conocía, aunque cierta timidez asomaba tras esa cuestión. Hanji estuvo a punto de contestar por él, pero lo evitó de una forma muy sencilla. Pisó la zona que más dolía del pie, callando su innecesaria intervención. Ella reprimió un quejido, pero el dolor se desvaneció cuando un chucho se acercó. Levi lo miró con cierto desdén, ignorándolo para aproximarse hacia el joven. Los gruñidos que le lanzó, poco le importaron.

–Parece que le caes mal a esta preciosidad…– murmuró Hanji, divertida. Acogió a la mascota en sus brazos. –¿No te gustan los enanos refunfuñones? –como respuesta, Mika ladró con energía, haciéndola reír.

–Eso depende de quién le ande buscando. – respondió Levi a la pregunta inicial, la que le inmiscuía.

Subió las escaleras que les separaban, y notó la desconfianza de su receptor, puesto que retrocedió unos pasos, sin atreverse a bajarle la mirada. Tenía agallas, pensó, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo analizaba.

–Yo…– ordenó sus ideas lo más rápido que su mente le permitió, recordando por qué estaba en San Petersburgo. Procuró no mantener contacto visual con el hombre, ya que le confundía cada vez que sus miradas se reencontraban. –Necesito papeles para viajar. –luego, susurró. –Dicen que tú eres el hombre al que hay que ver, aunque no puedo decir quién me lo ha dicho.

Levi no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Auruo, hasta que este estuvo a su lado, caminando alrededor del chico. Se sobaba el mentón mientras asentía, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Eso ocasionó molestia en el sujeto, porque frunció el ceño y le soltó:

–¿Por qué giras a mi alrededor? ¿Acaso eras un buitre en otra vida?

Auruo, al recibir tal contestación y que encima una risita se le escapase a Petra, se remangó parte de la manga de su camisa, evidentemente molesto por haber sido objeto de burla. Faltaría tres segundos escasos para que impactase su puño en el rostro del nuevo candidato que ascendería a príncipe. Pero Levi no le detuvo, porque Erd ya lo había hecho por él, haciendo que en el intento, Bossard se mordiera la lengua.

–¡Maldito niñato desagradecido! – masculló, sacando un pañuelo de tela blanca para limpiarse la boca. –La verdad que te pareces mucho a él, pero el carácter ni siquiera le llegas a…

–Erd, tápale la jodida boca a Auruo. – ordenó Levi. –¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Cómo me llamo? – el crío perdió su actitud desafiante. Parecía pensar muy detenidamente su respuesta. Levi alzó una ceja.

–¿Estás sordo, mocoso? Responde.

–¿Mocoso? – apretó los dientes, resignándose al momento. –Lo cierto es… bueno, esto te sonará a locura. Desconozco mi nombre.

–¿Qué? – esta vez, Auruo se deshizo de Erd para hablar. –¿Cómo no vas a tener nombre? ¿No tienes una excusa más creíble?

–¡No es una excusa! Es la verdad. –suspiró, tenía un abrigo desgastado en sus brazos. Jugueteaba con el borde de la prenda, tratando de explicarse. –Fui encontrado, vagando sin rumbo, cuando tenía ocho años.

–La misma edad que él. – murmuró entonces Erd, estaba claro que empezaba a unir ciertos cabos. Obviamente, el chico no sabía de lo que hablaba, y la duda era reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Levi se recordó a sí mismo que no debía de fijarse tanto en ellos. –Es curioso. No recuerdas tu nombre ¿y dices que necesitas papeles para viajar?

–Así es. Necesito ir a París.

–¿¡Que quieres ir a París? – Hanji volvió a retomar su participación. Se había acercado con el perro, que volvió a gruñirle cuando esta pasó por el lado de Levi.

–Aleja ese chucho pulgoso de mí, cuatro ojos.

–No es un chucho pulgoso. Se llama Mika. – recriminó el dueño, que comprobó la reciente conexión entre Mika y aquella mujer que le miraba como si hubiera encontrado el mayor tesoro del mundo.

–No le hagas caso al paticorto, está enfadado con el mundo por ser tan bajito. – a Hanji no reparó en la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella, era consciente que Levi no le haría nada teniendo a la perrita en brazos. Demasiadas bacterias para un obsesionado de la limpieza. –¡Encantada de conocerte! Me llamo Hanji Zoe. El que se ha mordido la lengua es Auruo Bossard, a su lado, Erd Gin, él es Levi, y mi compañera de aquí es Petra Ral.

–Encantada. – saludó la castaña con una sonrisa.

–¿Entonces no sabes quién eres, ni siquiera tienes algún recuerdo de algo? ¿Y previamente a los ocho años? ¿Antes de eso, no recuerdas nada? – tantas preguntas de la mujer de gafas, hizo que el joven se sintiera perdido.

–Ya sé que es extraño, pero no me acuerdo. – dijo con pesar. ¿Por qué les estaba contando todo eso? Sólo necesitaba los papeles. –Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi pasado. Aunque sí tengo una pista al respecto, y esa es París. ¿Podréis ayudarme o no?

–Cuatro ojos, dame los billetes. – intervino Levi.

Hanji obedeció, sin reprimir sus emociones, sacó con la mano que no hizo contacto con Mika, lo que él quería. Enseñó los seis que ponían claramente dirección a París, haciendo que los ojos verdes del muchacho tomasen un brillo de creciente ilusión al verlos.

–Nos gustaría. De hecho, nosotros vamos a París. Tenemos seis billetes. Sin embargo…–los quitó de su vista, justo cuando iba a coger uno de ellos. –No damos cosas sin nada a cambio.

–Pero… yo no tengo nada que ofrecer. – la incertidumbre derrumbó su ilusión. –¿Qué quiere a cambio? ¿Qué trabaje para usted?

–Cuento con los mejores compañeros de trabajo, por lo que no me hace falta. Bueno, excepto a esa loca con la que has hablado. – Levi se aproximó hacia el cuadro, el cual el otro aún no había reparado en él. –Estos billetes son para nosotros y para él. Para Eren.

No supo a lo que se refería hasta que se dejó guiar por el punto al que miraba Levi, viendo ante sí una gran pintura. Era preciosa, de colores vivos, pero más que eso, era la familia que estaba representada. Parpadeó al caer en la cuenta de los ojos verdes del más pequeño, que sostenía la mano de su padre. Fue como verse a sí mismo en un espejo, sólo que años atrás, muchos años atrás.

Fue agarrado de ambos brazos, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para fijarse que era arrastrado por Hanji y el hombre de cabellos rubios, Erd. Levi caminaba por delante de ellos, mientras que Petra y Auruo parecían discutir, aunque se supuso que no sería nada serio. Hablaban sobre los modales del hombre para con él. Quiso soltarse de esa gente, pero Hanji comenzó a hablar, aún con Mika en brazos:

–Vamos a reunir al gran duque Eren con su abuelo. Por eso vamos a París. – explicó Hanji. –¿Y sabes? Tú te pareces un poco a él.

–¿Qué? – preguntó, incrédulo.

–Tienes los mismos ojos verdes, los ojos de los Jaeger. Junto a Isabel, poseían las miradas más cautivantes de Palacio. – continuó Erd, mientras le miraba. –La sonrisa de Grisha, el hoyuelo de Carla, y por no decir las mismas manos que las de su abuelo. La misma edad, el mismo tipo de físico…

–¿Intentáis decirme que creéis que yo soy Eren?

–Solo pretendemos decirte que hemos visto a cientos de chicos de toda la región, y ninguno de ellos, se parece al gran duque tanto como tú. Has visto el retrato ¿no te dio la sensación de verte a ti mismo? – inquirió Hanji.

–Siento decir esto, pero creo que estáis locos.

–¿Por qué? – la voz de Levi hizo que se detuvieran. Eren tragó saliva, la presencia de ese hombre le ponía nervioso. Cada vez que hablaba, nadie le daba lugar a réplica. –De ella puedo decir que tienes la razón, porque es la mujer más loca que hay en todo San Petersburgo. Sólo tienes que mirarla para saberlo. Pero yo no soy un puto loco. Tú no recuerdas lo que te ocurrió.

–Nadie sabe lo que le pasó a él. – concordó Erd. –Buscas a tu familia en París.

–Y la única familia de Eren, está en París. – añadió Petra, dando por finalizada la conversación con Auruo. –¿No has pensando que podría ser posible?

–¿Qué yo fuera de la realeza? – aquella idea era muy descabellada. No podía ser cierta. De ninguna de las maneras. ¿Por qué ahora tenía dudas? ¿Era por culpa de sus palabras? –No lo sé. Resulta duro creer que eres un duque cuando duermes sobre un suelo húmedo. Claro que cualquier chico solitario querría ser duque. Pero yo no….

–En alguna parte, algún chiquillo lo es. – repuso Auruo, era evidente que para haberse conocido ese mismo día, ya le caía mal. –El caso es que nos gustaría poder ayudarte, pero ese billete es para el gran duque.

–Es hora de marcharnos. – anunció Levi.

Hanji no se lo podía creer, y Petra no estaba segura en si seguirles o no. Erd también se había alejado del chico, bajando los tres hombres por las escaleras. Ambas mujeres, contrariadas, fueron con sus compañeros. Mika fue dejada en el suelo, y volvió junto a su dueño. Cuando les hubo alcanzado, Hanji se situó al lado de Levi, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo.

–¡Pero Levi! – era clara su desesperación. –¡Le teníamos, sabes que no va a haber otro igual a él! ¿Por qué no le contaste nuestro brillante plan?

–Él sólo quiere ir a París. ¿Por qué desprendernos de un tercio de la recompensa? – respondió.

–Parecía necesitarlo mucho – dijo Petra, preocupada y sin evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia atrás. –¿No nos estamos precipitando?

–Callad. Está todo controlado.

Petra y Hanji no lo comprendieron, no hasta que vieron las sonrisas de complicidad entre Auruo y Erd. No les quedó más remedio que guardar silencio y confiar en Levi. Mientras, el chico aún pensaba en todo lo que le acababan de decir, segundos atrás. ¿Qué decía hacer? ¿Aquello no era una oportunidad para encontrar a su familia? ¿Entonces, por qué la estaba desperdiciando? ¿Qué iba a hacer si no aceptaba ir con ellos? Mika mordió el borde de sus pantalones, captando su atención. ¿Sería otra señal? ¿Debería detenerlos?

–Caminad más despacio. – avisó Levi.

–¿Por qué?

Levi no contestó, se limitó a decir:

–Tres, dos, uno…

–¡Levi!– llamó el chico.

Auruo hizo un signo de victoria, y Hanji se vio repentinamente aliviada. Levi no sonrió exteriormente, pero por dentro se sentía satisfecho por ver cómo todo avanzaba según lo planeado. A pesar de no conocerlo a ese mocoso, intuía lo predecible que podía ser. Nadie, en su sano juicio, negaría una oportunidad así. Esperó, con paciencia, girándose mientras veía cómo bajaba las escaleras.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Estaba pensando que, si yo no recuerdo quién soy ¿quién puede decirme que yo no soy un príncipe, o un duque, o lo que sea, no?

–Continúa.

–Y si no soy Eren, el emperador se dará cuenta enseguida y todo quedará en una honrada equivocación. – concluyó, sonriendo con orgullo.

–Pero, si tú eres el príncipe, entonces al fin sabrías tu identidad y recuperarías a tu familia. En cualquier caso, iría a París igualmente. – concordó Erd.

–¡Permítanme presentarle, a su real alteza, el gran duque Eren! – gritó Hanji, corriendo hacia él y asfixiándolo en un abrazo bastante efusivo. Levi entornó los ojos, y entonces, se acordó de un detalle.

–A partir de ahora, te llamaremos Eren. Tendrás que responder a ese nombre como si lo hubieses tenido desde niño.

–¿Mi nombre? – ¿eso estaba bien? ¿No era apropiarse de la identidad de otra persona? Sin embargo, ya había aceptado a encontrarse con el emperador. ¿No estaba suplantando a nadie, verdad? Sólo iban a descubrir si él en realidad era ese tal Eren. Y si lo era, aquel nombre era suyo después de todo. Tendría que acostumbrarse. Asintió. – Está bien. ¡Mika! Nos vamos a París pequeña.

–El saco de pelo se queda. – sentenció Levi.

–¿Pero qué dices? Mika viene con nosotros.

–Yo no seré quien limpie ni mierdas ni meadas.

Mientras uno defendía a su mascota y el otro amenazaba con acabar con la existencia del animal a la mínima que lo molestase, Hanji les miraba con creciente interés. Aquel viaje iba a ser fascinante y lleno de sorpresas. Su sexto sentido le advertía que una nueva historia iba a desarrollarse ¿qué tipo de historia? Aún era pronto, pero sería una experiencia formidable. Salieron del antiguo Palacio, tenían varios asuntos entre manos. Probablemente, esa misma tarde cogerían el próximo tren.

* * *

Pero, nadie tuvo en cuenta el color azul de una mirada escondida en las sombras, tras una de las altas columnas. Calculadora y desprovista de sentimientos, le dio la espalda al grupo de personas que abandonaron el lugar, quedándose en un imperturbable silencio. Cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por ellos, fue memorizada en su cabeza. Había conseguido información lo suficientemente valiosa. Aquello iba a ser una noticia llena de dicha para él. Bajó la cabeza, sacando de sus ropas un objeto que se había encargado de cuidar, hará diez años.

Lo levantó de tal manera que estuviera a la altura de su vista. Un frasco de cristal, cuyo cierre poseía forma de calavera. Destilaba una oscura fuerza que la asombraba cada vez que se detenía a mirarlo, a admirar esa energía malvada encerrada durante tanto tiempo. Su expresión era seria, una barrera que la protegía de cualquier daño exterior. No muestres tu debilidad a tus enemigos. Era una frase que nunca se dejaba de repetir a sí misma.

Con voz firme, enunció:

–Llevadme con él.

No se asustó cuando del objeto, comenzaron a surgir figuras humeantes, de un color verde podrido, tomando apariencias de bestias deformes con alas de murciélago, pequeñas y escurridizas. Una tras otra, se multiplicaban como cucarachas, iniciaron una serie de movimientos, rodeándola, envolviéndola más y más, hasta su alrededor se nubló. Ya no veía el interior del antiguo Palacio. Como si un trueno reventase en su sentido auditivo, tras ese le siguieron varios hasta extinguirse. Sólo en ese preciso instante, se adjudicó el atrevimiento de abrir los ojos.

El paisaje que ahora se le era mostrado, no tenía nada que ver al anterior. Era triste, desolador, sin vida. No era la primera vez que había visitado un sitio así. Año tras año, sin conseguir algún indicio del rastro de Eren Jaeger, hubo un período en el que estuvo a punto de rozar la rendición. Pero el recuerdo era persistente, y hasta hoy, sus profundos deseos hallaron por fin su recompensa.

–¿Annie?

–Señor.

Nacido en la mismísima oscuridad, la silueta de un hombre apareció ante ella. Muerto en vida, pero vivo en el infierno. El rostro de Nile Dawk, mermado por pertenecer a las fuerzas prohibidas, no daba la impresión de querer escuchar lo que Annie tuviera que decirle. Sus huesudas manos apretaron la pared de roca más próxima a él, arañándola con sus sucias uñas.

–¿Vuelves para confesarme que has fracasado, una vez más, en tu búsqueda? El paso del tiempo cada vez me debilita más. Ya son diez años, mocosa inútil. Si vas a decirme que aún no has averiguado nada sobre el paradero de Eren Jaeger, tu último aliento será aquí y ahora.

Annie jamás se dejaba intimidar. Estaba acostumbrada a las amenazas de Nile, y su alma era muy fuerte en comparación con la de ese pobre diablo. Nile Dawk, era meticuloso en sus planes. Desde que supo que la existencia de Eren Jaeger no había sido erradicada, había desarrollado una enferma obsesión de encontrar al chico, costase lo que costase. Según él, las fuerzas oscuras le hablaban, le afirmaban que el niño aún no había muerto aquella noche, y que su corazón continuaba latiendo. El corazón de un Jaeger. Su conjuro, esa maldición realizada hace diez años, no se había cumplido. Si no moría, Nile seguiría en ese lugar. En el Limbo.

–Un joven entró al antiguo Palacio. Un grupo de personas le ha encontrado, y por la conversación que mantuvieron, el chico no conoce nada acerca de su pasado. Ni siquiera es conocedor de su nombre. Además… –agitó el frasco, que palpitaba. – Este cacharro ha reaccionado a su voz y a su presencia. Eren Jaeger está vivo, y es él.

El hombre se lo arrebató. Annie vio cómo sus manos aferraban el objeto con nervio, como si fuera la salida directa hacia el mundo que una vez lo había visto nacer. De hecho, así era. Nile, con los ojos abiertos, enseñando una sonrisa que a ella le resultó asquerosa, dijo con tono imperioso:

–Muéstrame a Eren Jaeger. – susurró. Una niebla verde emanó, y en ella, la imagen del chico que había visto en Palacio, apareció ante Nile. Hablaba con una mujer, mientras un hombre, situado a su lado, de vez en cuando le miraba. –Por fin. ¡Por fin!

La carcajada que emitió la garganta de Nile, fue estridente y desquiciada, hinchado de poder y sediento de venganza.

–¡Yo, Nile Dawk, el hombre más temido de Rusia! – gritaba. –Te mataré, Eren Jaeger. Mis viejos poderes están despertando lentamente. Donde quiera que estés ¡empieza a correr! ¡Mi venganza será la definitiva! Y tú…

Le devolvió el frasco.

–Serás mi conexión con la superficie. No me falles, Annie. Recuerda lo que los Jaeger te arrebataron. Házselo pagar.

–Sí, señor.

Ni siquiera necesitaba que una desdichada alma como la suya, se lo dijera.

Jamás perdonaría a los Jaeger.

_Nunca._

* * *

El silbido que desprendía el tren desde que inició su marcha, no abandonaba los sentidos de Eren, quien era la primera vez que cogía aquel tipo de transporte. El arranque de los motores y el mecanismo de la estructura metálica, además de despertar su curiosidad, también lo estaba invitando al mundo de los sueños. Era pronto, por lo que se esforzó para que sus ojos no se cerrasen en ningún momento, agradeciendo a Hanji, que amablemente le ofreció un libro que ella había estado leyendo.

En camino hacia la estación de San Petersburgo, no pudo pasar por alto un detalle. Este grupo nuevo al que pertenecería de ahora en adelante, no llevaba grandes equipajes consigo. Exceptuando a la señorita Ral, las maletas del resto de sus componentes eran de un tamaño aceptable. Le resultaba extraño, y eso era debido precisamente al destino al que se dirigían. Por supuesto, el único que no poseía equipaje, era él. Ni una triste bolsa. Su cuerpo, su respiración, sus pulmones, y Mika.

Al no haber el espacio necesario para los seis, las mujeres se dirigieron a un compartimento contiguo. Auruo, que de vez en cuando le lanzaba gestos que denotaban su poca tolerancia con Eren, optó por dar un paseo y así de paso, comprobar sus documentos que los identificaban. Cuando Levi irrumpió, Eren estaba acomodado en su asiento, reflejándose su mirada en la ventana. El pelinegro, que todavía portaba su respectiva maleta, fue a colocarla en el altillo que justo estaba debajo del chico.

La acción hizo que Eren desviase su atención del paisaje nevado de Rusia, levantando la cabeza. Se arrepintió. El cuerpo de Levi estaba frente a él, que intentaba con molestia colocar su equipaje, sin éxito. Quería encajar el borde para así empujarlo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, un pensamiento se le sobrevino a la cabeza. Para ser tan intimidante, debía de admitir que no era una persona desagradable para la vista.

Pero al pensar eso, se golpeó mentalmente, centrándose. Hizo ademán de levantarse y ofrecerle su ayuda, pero aquellos ojos grises le transmitieron una advertencia peligrosa.

–Atrévete a realizar un movimiento en falso infravalorando mi altura, y eres mocoso muerto.

–P-pero…

De un impulso renovado, Levi encajó la maleta y le dio un brusco empujón. Luego se sacudió las manos, los altillos tenían mucho polvo, y no podía permitir ensuciarse. Eren parpadeó, asombrado, aunque se dio cuenta que iba a sentarse donde Mika descansaba, justo en frente. El gruñido y un ladrido, fue la señal para que Levi tuviera que mirar antes de tomar asiento. Al descubrir a Mika, chasqueó la lengua.

–La ventanilla para el chucho.

–¿Por qué la tiene cogida con Mika?– Eren no quiso permanecer callado. –Si fuera más amable, quizás ella no le ladraría tanto.

–Odio a los perros, y si te vuelves igual de impertinente, correrás su mismo camino.– se tensó, Levi se había sentado a su lado, aunque a una distancia considerable. Erd, quien ordenaba unos apuntes en una libreta, les echaba una ojeada, con disimulo. –Recuerda que estás aquí gracias a nosotros.

Eren frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en su sitio. Esa actitud caprichosa pareció irritar a Levi, porque no tardó en decir:

–Siéntate erguido y no pongas caras inútiles, no olvides que eres un maldito duque.

–¿Y tú qué idea tienes de lo que los duques hacen o dejan de hacer?

La mandíbula de Levi estaba apretada, aunque su rostro seguía en total calma, una de las características comunes de su personalidad. Erd sonreía tras su cuaderno, la escena de la que era espectador, se desenvolvía de una manera cómica. No había ser humano en aquel mundo que fuera capaz de desafiar a su jefe, y menos un chiquillo como Eren. Lo había sabido apreciar en el antiguo Palacio, cuando el de ojos verdes miró sin miedo al pelinegro, resuelto, decidido. Aquel niño estaba declarándole la guerra. Y Levi tenía ciertos límites.

–Es asunto mío saberlo. – respondió como si eso fuera una razón de peso. –Limítate a callarte y a dejar de cagarla cada vez que hablas. Tu impulsividad te puede costar cara.

–Levi…– el tono de Eren fue tranquilo, y creyó que lo había dejado en su sitio por fin. –¿Crees que soy de la realeza?

–¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa? No estarías aquí si no lo creyera. – mintió.

–Entonces basta de darme órdenes.

Torturarlo a base de golpes. Era una idea tentadora, y Levi lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque Erd estaba presente. Le importaba bien poco que ese chico se pareciera al nieto del emperador, se estaba dando libertades muy pronto. Su compañero rubio, en cambio, participó sólo para murmurar:

–Él sabe lo que es mandar, desde luego.

–Erd, cierra la boca si no quieres que te corte la lengua.

–En ese caso, iré a ver cómo le está yendo a Auruo. – comentó, divertido.

Cerrándose la puerta tras él, a Eren no le atraía el quedarse con ese hombre a solas. Sin embargo no se movió, sencillamente hizo el esfuerzo por ignorarle, y que ambos quedasen sumidos en un creciente silencio. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Una pregunta se formuló para sus adentros, y a causa de su naturaleza curiosa, tuvo que hacerlo seguidamente en voz alta:

–¿No la echarás de menos?

–¿El qué? ¿Tu continua impertinencia?

–¡No! – replicó con indignación ¿acaso no se podía entablar una conversación normal sin que fuera tan antipático? –Me refiero a Rusia.

–No.

–¿Por qué? – era consciente que eso era invadir el terreno personal. Pero, ya que daba la impresión contestar con más educación, creyó que podrían hablar con tranquilidad. –¿No es tu hogar?

–Es un lugar donde solía vivir. Eso es todo.

Supo que no debía preguntar más. Se acurrucó, abrazándose a sí mismo. Combatir contra el sueño sería una lucha en vano, sus párpados se sentían pesados. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, dijo en un tono de voz, apenas audible:

–Yo espero poder encontrar el mío pronto.

Esa frase le resultó molesta. Levi sabía por qué. ¿A qué se debía que una especie de culpa acababa de darle un sabor amargo en la boca? No tenía nada de qué arrepentirse. La declaración de aquel crío era obvia, no tenía que escucharlo de él para saberlo. Pero esa no era la cuestión. Era por los diferentes motivos planteados.

Él creía que era ayudado por un simple acto de buena fe. Levi sólo lo utilizaba como un medio para obtener la recompensa. No había más. Si conseguían engañar al emperador, ese mocoso obtendría lo que siempre quiso ¿no? Y si no resultaba ser así, se quedaría igualmente en París, y buscaría a su familia de todas maneras. Obtendrían beneficios, tanto una parte como la otra. Sin embargo, Levi esperaba de verdad que lo aceptasen como el verdadero Eren. Así no tendrían problemas, y realmente necesitaban ese dinero.

Iba a decir algo, pero descubrió que Eren se había dejado dormir. Su respiración era pausada, y Levi lo prefirió en ese estado, sin que le produjese dolores de cabeza. Pero, aparte de eso, también se fijó en la expresión de su rostro. Presentaba unas facciones dignas del joven estúpido que era, inocentes. Una vez más, recordó al hijo del zar, aquella noche plagada de desgracias. La manera en la que le miró, antes de separar sus destinos para siempre.

Hubiera deseado retroceder en el tiempo, y haberle hablado antes, mucho antes. Las ocasiones en las que le veía acompañado de sus hermanos, o cuando una vez cruzaron miradas estando a solas, en el jardín, la primera vez que el príncipe se atrevió a preguntarle por su nombre. Pero eso era el pasado. Sumido en esos recuerdos, no comprendió en qué instante se había acercado a Eren, que continuaba dormido, ajeno a lo que sucedía.

Se parecían tanto…

¿Era aquello un castigo de Dios? ¿Había hecho que ese chico se cruzase en su camino para torturarle? Hasta entonces no tuvo nunca presente aquellos tiempos. Independientemente del joyero, la cajita de música, Levi se había encargado personalmente de no acudir más a ellos.

Sus dedos casi rozaron la piel de Eren cuando la puerta se abrió. Cerró la mano en el acto, deteniéndola en su trayecto, percatándose de lo que iba a estar a punto de hacer. Se maldijo, frustrado. ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de mal humor, se trataba de Hanji.

–¡Tenemos un problema!

–Baja tu desagradable voz. El mocoso está durmiendo.

–Oh, Levi, Levi ¿preocupándote? – inquirió la castaña, sonriendo de lado. Eso no le gustó.

–Preocúpate tú de que no rompa tus gafas. – masculló. –¿Qué problema?

–Auruo estuvo por los pasillos, ya están pidiendo los pasaportes. – mostró el suyo, las letras en tinta azul eran claras. Levi alzó una ceja, no comprendía lo que trataba de decirle. –¡Las letras son azules! ¡Y los pasaportes ahora son rojos! ¡Por eso odio este gobierno! Descubrirán que son falsos en cuanto nos los pidan.

Mierda. No se alteró, y se centró en buscar soluciones.

–Bien. Despierta a Eren, voy a hablar con Auruo, Petra y Erd. Dile a Eren que han surgido unos cambios, pero no le digas las razones cuatro ojos. No debe enterarse.

–¿Levi?

–¿Qué cojones quieres ahora?

–… nada. Ve, voy a despertar a nuestro Erencito.

Hanji permaneció quieta hasta que Levi salió. Con una enigmática sonrisa, miró al joven, que descansaba plácidamente. Obviamente el pelinegro no lo sabía, pero Hanji lo había visto, tras la puerta, sin que él se enterase. Hubiera tardado un segundo más, y habría hecho algo que no era nada propio en el enano. Sus sospechas en el antiguo Palacio habían resultado ser ciertas.

Levi no podía pretender tenerlo todo bajo su control.

Y mucho menos, las cuestiones del corazón.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: aquí estamos de nuevo. Esta vez creo que no hay nada que aclarar, aunque siempre me pueden expresar sus dudas a través de los comentarios. Obviamente, la escena de Annie es completamente nueva, y además, las razones que la mueven a hacer lo que hace, tampoco es algo que se refleje en la historia original, eso es una invención propia. Más adelante lo descubriréis. Recordad, que a fin de cuentas, esto es una versión. Agradecer a la gente que lee este fic, me hace muy feliz. He contestado personalmente a cada uno de vosotros, menos a los que no posean cuenta por razones claras. Pero eso no quiera decir que no se los pueda agradecer por aquí. Gracias a **Happy**, y también a **Rinaloid**, que no pude responderle porque esta vez no pudo comentar con su cuenta. Sé que lo digo mucho, pero espero que no haya fallos en la ortografía, sé que siempre se me escapa algún error.

¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Algo que mejorar? Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III.**

La respiración de Eren, lenta e impregnada bajo un aura de paz que enterneció a Hanji, hacía que su pecho ascendiera y descendiera, como el de un niño que dormía plácidamente en su casa. Tuvo que deducir que el temblor de los motores y los raíles, fueron dos de los factores para que su candidato a príncipe cayera en el mundo de los sueños. Incorporándose hacia él, posó una mano en su hombro, dándole golpes pequeños y suaves, como quien despertaba a un hijo muy querido. Los ojos verdes del susodicho no tardaron en efectuar movimiento, cerrándose en un intervalos de segundos, para seguidamente mantenerlos abiertos.

La castaña pudo entrever un atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada, como si no se esperase que ella estuviera allí. Hanji no pudo evitar sonreír en su fuero interno. ¿Quizás esperaba, pues, que Levi le despertase? Procuró no emocionarse por anticipado, y dijo amablemente:

–Eren, cambio de planes.– el joven parpadeó, confuso. –Tenemos que dejar el compartimento ¿vale?

Era consciente que el chico quiso cuestionarle la razón, pero no le permitió esa oportunidad. Le concedió el poder de la duda, sacando el equipaje de sus compañeros, mientras que Eren no le quedó más remedio que acatar la orden. Tuvo que acariciar la cabeza de Mika con suavidad, haciendo que la mascota reprimiese un bostezo casi al mismo tiempo que él, para a continuación, sostenerla en sus brazos. Aquello le arrancó –una leve risa, pero pronto desapareció sin quitarse de la cabeza ese repentino ''cambio de planes'' del que hablaba la señorita Zoe.

–¿Habrá surgido algún problema? – murmuró, cerrando las puertas tras él al salir. En el pasillo, se encontró con Auruo y Petra.

–Date prisa, niñato. – para su desgracia, daba la impresión de que aquel estúpido hombre le dejaría aquel calificativo para toda su existencia. –Síguenos y no hagas preguntas.

–¿Que no haga preguntas? – gruñó en desacuerdo, precisamente creía estar en todo su derecho de formularlas. –¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vamos?

–¿¡Pero tú estás…!?

Ni siquiera llegó a terminar la oración. Como era de esperarse, Petra no tardó en interceder por Auruo, propinándole un pellizco que colmó en el silencio al hombre tras un quejido, seguido de una sucesión de leves murmullos. Apenas se conocían, pero Eren podía deducir que jamás se atrevería a llevarle la contraria a la dulce mujer de ojos miel, como si ejerciera una influencia extraña. Tras darle una buena reprimenda y pedirle que llevase el resto del equipaje, suspiró y le dirigió una mirada de completa culpa, tratando de sonreír.

–Discúlpale Eren, Auruo realmente es un buen hombre. – confesó, haciéndole una señal para que le siguiera. –Sólo respeta a unos pocos, y ese es Levi. Además, estoy segura que esa hostilidad que tiene hacia ti, es porque se preocupa por ti.

–¿Preocuparse por mí? – no disimuló su incredulidad, aquella no era una forma de preocuparse distaba mucho de la usual. – No quiero hacerla sentir mal, pero si las miradas mataran, yo lo habría estado antes de coger este tren.

Petra soltó una risa que tuvo que detener con su propia mano, mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Se fijó en el destino al que se estaban aproximando, una puerta bastante alejada del resto de compartimentos. El resto de pasajeros ni siquiera rondaba por esa zona, y eso levantó sospechas, al menos para Eren. Por otro lado, la joven actuaba normal, y por un instante pensó que ella ya estaba informada sobre eso.

–Puedes tutearme, Eren. – eso ocasionó que el susodicho se sintiera abochornado. –Pero le conozco de años, y sé que en el fondo, esa actitud se debe porque le recuerdas a sus hermanos. ¿Nunca has escuchado que los hermanos mayores siempre pelean con los pequeños?

–Sí, pero…

De hecho, había vivido esa experiencia con los niños del orfanato. Al acordarse de ellos, la nostalgia inundó su mente, reviviendo las risas y las peleas que de vez en cuando tenían entre todos. Eren nunca había discutido con ninguno, pero los que poseían edades diferenciadas, se metían con los más pequeños.

Pero después, los veía junto a la vieja chimenea, contando historias llenas de aventuras, y acurrucándose juntos con las mantas en las noches crudas del invierno. Por mucho que lo intentase, no conseguía imaginarse a ese hombre comportándose así, ni con él ni con algún que otro niño. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, no lo conocía, a fin de cuentas. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por esa primera impresión.

Petra abrió la puerta, y el panorama que les recibió, fue uno inesperado para Eren.

–¿Se puede saber por qué han tardado tanto? – ahí estaba Levi, sentado sobre una chaqueta, en el suelo. No supo por qué, pero de alguna manera, eso le hizo gracia a Eren, pero no lo exteriorizó por temor a morir en sus manos. – Hasta la imbécil de Hanji ha llegado antes.

–Nos entretuvimos hablando. – se excusó Petra, apenada.

–¿El furgón de carga? – en efecto, aquello le estaba dando mala espina. ¿Por qué habían abandonado el compartimento para ir a un sitio aún más incómodo? Él se adaptaba a todos los lugares, pero no lo entendía. Entonces, se olvidó de un detalle. – No es que dude de vosotros pero ¿por casualidad pasa algo malo con nuestros papeles?

–Oh, claro que no, excelencia. – el tono sarcástico de Levi era más que evidente. –Es solo que odio veros obligado a mezclaros con gentes tan comunes. –al ver que Eren parpadeaba por su respuesta, añadió. –No me jodas, mocoso.

Eren frunció el ceño. Habría dejado que Mika le mordiese, al animal no le hubiera importado en absoluto, pero se controló. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que agradecer estar en un transporte rumbo a París. Otra persona no lo hubiera ayudado, pese a que la ayuda de Levi era un tanto peculiar. Se sentó en el suelo mientras Hanji revisaba un mapa con Petra, y dijo, muy digno:

–Al menos yo no le hago ascos al suelo.

Levi tuvo que contar hasta tres.

Bendita paciencia.

* * *

Mientras, en el exterior, la helada brisa le era imposible introducirse a través del tren, que se mantenía en perfecta temperatura y velocidad. Lo que nadie sospechaba, tranquilos en sus respectivos vagones, era que una mujer avanza sobre el techo de estos, sin temer en precipitarse hacia el vacío de los barrancos que estaban en esos momentos cruzando.

Ágil y segura, dio gracias a su costumbre de atar su cabello rubio, el cual le hubiese molestado de haberlo tenido suelto. El viento era una desventaja. Ataviada por ropas que le proferían el calor necesario, llegó donde el conductor manejaba. Su grito no fue reproducido por su garganta al verla entrar por la mismísima ventana, ya estaba aturdido contra el suelo, el puñetazo recibido en su cara y el pañuelo que le hizo inhalar, sirvió para que cayera en la inconsciencia.

Una vibración molesta se produjo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Lo estaban intuyendo, las fuerzas oscuras de su señor clamaban discordia. Sin hacerles esperar por más tiempo, sacó el objeto de cristal, murmurando:

–Salid, siervos de Nile Dawk. – una humareda verde comenzó a manifestarse, impregnando el reducido espacio. Fueron tomando formas de animales, pequeños murciélagos de rostros nauseabundos, alas membranosas y colas largas. –Cumplid con lo que se os ordena. Eren Jaeger debe morir.

Unas risas y ruidos que chirriaban al sentido auditivo salían de las fauces de esas criaturas, saliendo por la ventana, alzando el vuelo. Annie se limitó a observar, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, viendo cómo se adentraban en las chimeneas. De repente, la velocidad del tren empezó a incrementarse, al igual que la temperatura. Ahora, sólo tenía que salir cuanto antes de ese transporte.

Al menos, si no quería un viaje gratis hacia la muerte.

* * *

La tranquilidad en el furgón de carga se instaló entre los presentes, salvo Eren y Levi, quienes se distanciaban por cada esquina. Hanji no hacía más que reír ante la actitud de ambos, mientras que Petra los observaba con preocupación. Auruo prefería ignorarlos, y Erd suspiraba al igual que un padre con dos de sus hijos, sólo que estos, en diferencia, no eran hermanos en absoluto. Sin embargo, esa creciente calma se destruyó cuando una explosión dio lugar. El furgón de carga se movió bruscamente, dando una sacudida, que hizo a todos desequilibrarse.

Levi, soltando una palabra mal sonante por lo bajo, se levantó como mejor pudo, abriendo la puerta. Hanji profirió una exclamación, asomándose tras él, y viendo que el resto del tren quedaba atrás.

–¿¡Qué ha pasado enano!?

–¿Estás ciega? – espetó Levi, ahora alterado por lo que acababa de pasar. –Alguien ha hecho explotar el puto tren.

Mika inició una serie de ladridos por tanto alboroto. Eren se puso en pie, como el resto, nervioso por el panorama que se había presentado de improvisto. ¿Cómo era que había sucedido? ¿Era eso un plan para terminar con las vidas de las personas que había en el tren? El frío caló sus huesos, puesto que parte de la nieve comenzaba a entrar por la puerta abierta por Levi, y el ruido molesto de la brisa mezclada con la velocidad, le aturdía el sentido auditivo.

Pero la voz de Auruo se alzó, alarmante:

–¡Levi! – gritó. Estaba mirando a través de otra puerta que les conectaban con los controles del tren, donde se suponía que estaba el conductor. –¡Creo que alguien ha flambeado nuestra locomotora!

El susodicho, dirigiéndose hasta Auruo y abriendo sin miramientos esa puerta, saltó de un vagón al otro con una agilidad que sorprendió muchísimo a Eren, viendo cómo trepaba por él y desaparecía a través de la ventana. Petra, cuyo temor se reflejaba en sus ojos, se situó a su lado, mirando por dónde había marchado su jefe.

–¡Vamos demasiado deprisa! – dijo, protegiéndose la vista con el antebrazo. –¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

En cuestión de escasos minutos, vieron a Levi volver. Por su expresión, no traía buenas noticias.

–Nadie está manejando el tren. – sentenció. –Hay que saltar.

–¿Has dicho saltar? – por un instante Eren creyó que no escuchaba bien, pero cuando se fijó en que Levi ignoraba su pregunta y deslizaba la puerta corredera situada en el lateral del furgón de carga, no daba crédito. Era una locura. Separándose de Petra, fue al lado derecho de Levi, y lo primero que vieron fue los raíles y los barrancos. Le miró, escéptico. –¡Tú primero!

–Maldita sea. – farfulló, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que atrás, el tren dejaba un camino de nieve por el cual no sería tan complicado de tirarse, sin daños graves. –Detendremos el furgón y saltaremos por la vía más segura.

–¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

–¡Erd! –llamó, el rubio reaccionó de inmediato. –Dame las herramientas que encuentres para romper lo que nos une con el otro vagón.

Dicho y hecho, su compañero buscó entre las maletas, no tardando en sacar diversos instrumentos. Levi, con dos de ellas en mano, salió nuevamente donde el aire helaba la piel del rostro, apretando la mandíbula. Reuniendo fuerzas, propinó el primer golpe con una especie de martillo, pero entonces se percató de que el hierro de esa unión, estaba complemente fundido. Chasqueó la lengua, enfadado, de esa manera no podría romperlo, las herramientas eran inútiles.

–¡Erd, trae otra cosa, esto no funciona!

Pero, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia atrás esperando encontrar a Erd, el rostro de Eren le dio la bienvenida. Estuvo a punto de arremeter contra él por su imprudencia y por esa manía que tenía de joder hasta en las situaciones más peliagudas. Sin embargo, sus palabras se las llevó el demonio cuando Eren posó en su mano una dinamita cuya mecha estaba consumiéndose por una chispa. No quiso sonreír, pero no pudo evitar esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa, entre irónica y divertida.

–¿Qué es lo que os enseñan en esos orfanatos?

–Te sorprenderías.

Aunque Levi jamás lo sabría, Eren sintió por primera vez desde que se conocían, pese a ser relativamente poco tiempo, que estaban compenetrados en ese simple y sencillo acto. Levi entró y avisó a los demás que se escondieran tras las grandes cajas de madera, donde pudo comprobar que una de ellas, era una carga de dinamita. Se taparon los oídos, Auruo protegió a Petra con sus brazos, e inconscientemente, Levi posó su mano derecha sobre la espalda de Eren.

Cuando se dio la explosión, el furgón de carga volvió a temblar y a sacudirse. Parte del techo ya no cubría sus cabezas, trozos de madera caían hacia las vías, y la fría brisa fortaleció su presencia al no poseer nada que impidiese su paso. El sonido de la explosión causó estragos en Eren, quien tuvo que verse forzado a parpadear varias veces, en un vano intento de recuperar su sentido auditivo. Sin embargo, supo que no le había sucedido nada malo en cuanto escuchó a Bossard decir:

–La explosión ha conseguido separarnos de la locomotora.– quiso afirmarlo y respirar aliviado al igual que el resto, pero su mirada se percató del camino que se situaba más adelante. Un puente de vías en medio de un barranco hacia el vacío, destruido por la mitad. –No os preocupéis, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se deslice hasta el final de camino, irá perdiendo velocidad.

El castaño se levantó, y parecía no haber sido el único en darse cuenta del nuevo problema que acababa de surgir. Levi también tenía su vista fija en el mismo punto, con el ceño fruncido y chasqueando la lengua en signo de irritación. Mientras Eren se acercaba hacia Auruo, el pelinegro buscaba entre las cajas de los explosivos. El más joven señaló a Bossard el gran inconveniente.

–¿Decías?

–¿¡Pero cómo es posible!?

–¡Mocoso!

Reconoció de inmediato ese llamado. Sólo podía ser Levi. Sacudió la cabeza y atendió a su llamado, el tiempo corría a contrarreloj. Nada más acudir, el hombre no le dio oportunidad a pensar. Sin previo aviso, dejó sobre sus brazos una cantidad acumulada de una cadena de hierro, viendo cómo seguidamente, se agarraba de las partes destruidas del vagón con parte de esta, agachándose debajo de la parte del tren, por las vías. Oyó que Petra los llamaba a ambos, denotando preocupación y nerviosismo por ese acto tan peligroso. Mika ladraba en los brazos de Hanji, quien la sostenía.

–¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo!? – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, puesto que el ruido del tren no les permitía comunicarse bien. –¡Es peligroso!

Pero Levi ignoró sus demandas y advertencias. Harto de eso, tiró la cadena para aproximarse, descubriendo que estaba atando la cadena alrededor de una de las bases del transporte. Entonces, una tabla de las vías estalló por la fricción, y la mano del pelinegro vaciló un instante en su agarre, a punto de caerse. El instinto de Eren y sus impulsos, le hicieron reaccionar en un acto reflejo, sujetando la nívea muñeca de este y tirando hacia arriba. Pese a que Levi poseía más fuerza, el crío había conseguido sostenerle.

Al subir, sus rostros se encontraron de frente, demasiado cerca. Si no hubiese sido por la situación, Levi no habría sido capaz de separarse de aquellos ojos verdes, que desgraciadamente, le recordaban a memorias amargas. La realidad les trajo de lleno. La tabla de madera que se había soltado, terminó hecha pedazos a medida que el tren iba avanzando.

–Mira, podrías haber sido tú. – le soltó el más joven, con creciente sarcasmo.

–No me estés jodiendo ahora. Si salimos de esta, recuérdame darte las gracias para que te calles ya. – masculló, levantándose y recogiendo el resto de la cadena que Eren había soltado. Eren se percató de la especie de ancla que poseía. – Ayúdame a tirar esto. ¡Vosotros, recoged las cosas!

Deduciendo el plan de Levi, obedecieron. Entre los dos, empezaron a empujar la cadena una vez el resto se prepararon, sujetándose las manos y agarrando sus equipajes con el brazo libre. Erd sujetaba a Hanji, y Petra tenía la mano cerrada en la de Auruo. Al caer la cadena, el ancla se incrustó en las vías, produciendo en consecuencia un brusco movimiento, frenando de repente, muy poco, cambiando la posición del furgón de carga en horizontal. El cuerpo de Eren se tambaleó ante esto, pero sintió un tacto helado en su mano, que contrarrestaba su temperatura, cálida. No lo esperaba, pero era consciente de la persona que se trataba.

–Tampoco es de mi agrado sostener una mano tan sucia como la tuya. – el susurro de Levi fue el causante del escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal.

–¿Vamos a saltar?

–¿En un momento como este lo estás preguntando?

Cruzaron una mirada, después lo demás, vino solo. Dando la señal, el grupo se precipitó contra la nieve, rodando sobre esta y sintiendo cómo la temperatura de sus cuerpos disminuía ante la caída. No consiguió verlo, pero Eren oyó el impacto del tren, tras escasos minutos, colisionando contra el vacío del barranco, generando una explosión que dejó un asqueroso olor a humo en el ambiente.

Su mundo se tornó oscuro, y a partir de ahí, su consciencia le abandonó.

* * *

La expresión pétrea de Annie observaba impasible el accidente que acababa de tener lugar, sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción tras sus facciones. Escondida tras un árbol, inició el próximo camino que debía de tomar. No era estúpida, estaba claro: Eren Jaeger continuaba con vida. No podía permitirse el regresar con Nile sin resultados victoriosos. Sin quererlo, un recuerdo sobrevino a su mente. No estaba dudando. Sabía que estaba haciendo bien. Era lo correcto. Era el precio a pagar.

Por culpa de Eren Jaeger…

**Él ya no existía.**

Su voz aún seguía llamándola en sueños, sueños que de vez en cuando, catalogaba como pesadilla. Una cruel y caprichosa pesadilla. Una vez, en las mañanas gélidas de San Petersburgo, una niña de apenas ocho años, vagaba por las calles tras conseguir un pan para poder comer. Su padre había sucumbido a una cruda enfermedad que lo consumía lentamente. Iba derecha hacia su humilde hogar, pero unas risas la alertaron. Entrevió en la distancia, cerca de las paredes de un callejón no muy vistoso, una panda de niños un poco mayores en comparación, rodeando a un chico que probablemente, compartían misma edad. Podría haberse limitado a continuar su camino, pero si algo no admitía Annie, era la supremacía de los fuertes contra los más débiles.

Las burlas no cesaban, y parecían estar a punto de cruzar sus límites:

_–¡Si es que tienes cuerpo de chica! ¿Por qué no nos enseñas tu rostro eh? ¿Qué es esa capucha?_

_–N-no soy una chica…_

_–¡Encima que chocaste con mi amigo, te atreves a contestarle!_

_–L-lo siento, yo sólo…_

_–¡Cállate y deja de contestar!_

Pero el gesto de impactar el puño en el rostro de ese niño, fue truncado. Nadie se percató de su presencia, por lo que la aparición de Annie los había dejado asombrados y con un reflejo de temor nada más verla. En posición de ataque y no esperando a que ellos reaccionasen, propinó una patada certera en el estómago de uno de los más altos. Los otros dos, temblando aunque atreviéndose a desafiarla, terminaron tumbados contra el suelo, lloriqueando y alegando en su huida la futura venganza. La niña no les hizo caso.

_–¿Estás bien?_

No lo preguntó con un deje de preocupación, sino con neutralidad. El niño se había protegido el rostro con sus brazos, pero nada más bajarlos, la observó, maravillado. La rubia cayó entonces en ciertos detalles. Bajo la capucha, pudo descubrir unos ojos azules, muy similares a los suyos, al igual que el cabello rubio que rozaba su mandíbula. Sin embargo, había algo más importante.

_–Sí…– contestó en un murmullo. No parecía creer lo que estaba viendo. –¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?_

_–¿Recompensarme? No lo necesito, simplemente pasaba por aquí…_

Sus palabras no sirvieron para convencerle. Tras numerosas insistencias, aquel niño tan extraño, le ofreció unos rublos para que pudiera comprar la medicina que su padre tanto necesitaba, además de comida. Annie jamás aceptaba caridad de nadie, pero él se lo había impuesto así y no pudo hacer nada para detenerle. Desde ese preciso instante, ambos solían verse muy a menudo en las calles más pobres de Rusia. Con el paso de los meses, se hacían cada vez más cercanos, y Annie descubrió en ese desconocido, una persona culta, amable, y que se preocupaba demasiado por los demás, ya fuera un conocido o no. Se lo había demostrado en incontables ocasiones, siempre que pasaban ante un vagabundo o una señora imploraba comida para su bebé recién nacido.

Y para su edad, era muy consciente del mal que estaba ocasionando la familia del zar. Sin embargo, lo decía con tal pesar, que Annie no alcanzaba a comprender la razón de tales acciones. Hasta que un día, en los periódicos, se anunció una fotografía en blanco y negro de la familia, en una de sus reuniones. Nunca les había puesto rostro, ya que nunca solía coger el periódico, pero ese día, su padre lo había hecho. Se anunciaba la celebración del tricentenario gobierno del zar Grisha. Ese día, furiosa, aún recordaba cómo tiró los papeles contra él, sintiéndose traicionada.

_–¡Me engañaste!_

_–Annie, por favor, escúchame…_

_–Ahora lo entiendo. Ese día tenías aquella capucha, estabas escondiéndote._

_–Lo hice para ayudar a nuestro pueblo, Annie. No puedo soportar que…_

_–Rusia se está muriendo de hambre por vuestra culpa. Por culpa de tu familia. – le echó en cara. Era la verdad, y realmente no quería decirle que también era por su culpa, pero en ese momento no calibró sus pensamientos. Nunca le había sucedido eso. La tranquila e impasible Annie, desbordándose. – Ser de la sangre del zar es una maldición. La gente ya no puede más, y se volverá contra vosotros._

_–Lo sé._

Annie le observó. Aunque la gran verdad del que había considerado su primer amigo hizo que su fortaleza estuviese a punto de alzarse, sentía que no podía dejarlo así. Que muy pronto, las palabras que se dirigirían, serían las últimas. Sólo por eso, no dudó en sostener una de sus manos, atrayendo su atención.

_–Abandona a tu familia. – su tono de voz fue serio, firme._

_–No puedes pedirme eso. No puedo abandonar a mis hermanos, a Eren, Mikasa e Isabel._

_–Morirás si permaneces con ellos._

_–¿Abandonarías tú a tu padre?_

Y supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Ella nunca exteriorizaba sus emociones, la única persona que podía leer sus pensamientos, su corazón, había sido el mismo hombre que la había traído al mundo, junto con su difunta madre. Pero Armin, se convirtió en la segunda persona en su vida, capaz de interpretar cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. La rodeó con sus brazos, y ella se obligó a no llorar.

_Lloró en el anunciamiento de las ejecuciones._

_Les quitaron la vida mediante tiros._

_En el sótano de su propia casa._

_Uno por uno._

_Ese día, el invierno de Rusia, se convirtió en el corazón de Annie._

_Fue la última vez que lloró._

_Y al conocer la posibilidad de que Eren Jaeger continuaba con vida, la venganza adoptó el protagonismo principal de sus razones._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¿Quién quiere cargarse a Luce? Tendríais que realizar ahora una persecución en mi contra. Sólo decir que siento muchísimo el retraso de la actualización de este capítulo. La verdad, he tenido numerosos problemas personales que me retrasaron en la escritura de este capítulo. Me afectó tanto física como emocionalmente hablando, y es que por más que me pusiera frente al portátil, no conseguía que las palabras brotasen. Pero ahora lo he conseguido. Aclaro de antemano que **no voy a abandonar el fic**, ni mucho menos, que haya tardado en publicar este capítulo no significa eso para nada. ¡Este fic estará completo como que me llamo Luce! Agradecer vuestra paciencia, y sobre todo, vuestros comentarios. Sin ellos, una no se anima, además que me gusta que opinen sobre mi trabajo. Disculpad las posibles faltas de ortografía o incoherencias. ¿Qué os ha parecido la relación que he hecho con **Annie** y **Armin**? ¿La véis bien o creéis que no es completamente justificada? ¡Opiniones, opiniones! ¡Vengan a mí!

**¿Dejáis algún comentario? ¿Hacemos un intercambio de palabras? ¿No?**

**Por cada comentario no realizado, Eren llora y Levi lanza miradas asesinas.**

**Ahí lo dejo.**


End file.
